Chastainist Communes
The Chastainist Commune movement is a movement of intentional communities within Rildanor which seeks a greater cooperative and self-sufficient society with greater social solidarity and sense of shared identity. The movement seeks to break down power structures and builds a society based on egalitarianism. History The Chastainist Commune movement was born out of the collectivist and post modern, alter-capitalist communal vision Ignace Ludovic Chastain espoused in his book "Scientific Collectivism", published in February 3855, which presented a vision of organizing sustainable communes structured by best practices and the termination of human-made power structures. The first Chastainist commune was formed in Françoys-L'Hôpital by Chastain and a large group of enthusiastic supporters in May 3855. A second commune was then subsequently founded at Bezons. Discussion between the two young communes lead to the formation of the Union of Chastainist Communes out of the joint association of the Chastainist Commune of Françoys-L'Hôpital and of the Bezons Chastainist Commmune. Organizers of the first two communes, in pursuit of expanding communes throughout Rildanor, met a joint agreement to form a syndicate as a means of organizing chapters of Chastainist communes and aiding members in the creation of new communes. Thus the Union of Chastainist Communes (SCC) was born in July 3856, when it chose to organize as a registered political party in Rildanor. The SCC is unique in the political sphere in that it does not seek the mechanisms of power as its raison d'être. Rather, the SCC seeks to be an institution that best meets it mandate through the legal controls as a politicial party. As part of its mission, the SCC will seek to modify legislation in order to realize its goal in the full organization of Rildanor in Chastainist Communes. Commune Life The commune is the fundamental and basic building block of the Chastainist society. A commune is both the physical facilities in which the community lives and the interconnectedness of the people that participate in it. The commune is organized in a way to break down and end all traditional social and economic structures of control, power, and domination to create an egalitarian, consensual society. Commune members live absolutely communally and are raised by the commune, educated by the commune, provided for by the commune and in turn commune members provide for the commune. Young commune members are raised collectively in the child centre of the commune, by trained care takers and educators who provide young commune members the skills to be productive and education in commune and Rildanorian values in addition to sustenance. Parents and other commune members are free to visit child every day, although it may not necessarily be clear who exactly is the parent of a child, as the commune assumes collective parenthood. Children are raised genderless, as members of the commune do not assert or identify with a gender label. Commune members also reject sexual orientation and monogamy, and instead embrace open and consensual based relations with other members of the commune. Children are educated in all traditional school subjects as well as in trades and commune values. Post-secondary trade education is provided within the commune while university level education, which is encouraged, is provided in the state universities of Rildanor. Mature commune members work in numerous commune industries that promote both self-sustenance of the commune and as a source of economic income via trade with organizations outside of the commune. In addition to rejecting gender identities, sexual orientation, and monogamy, commune members also reject capitalism and private property. All commune property is held communally and managed by the commune. Commune members who have finished their education work in commune industries for no wage, but benefit from the products and services produced on the commune. Members of the commune take a tolerant position on substance use and fluid sexual relations. Communes are managed by a direct democracy approach, preferring the creation of a consensus in decision making. All members of the commune who have reached the age of 10 have the ability to participate and vote in assemblies. In general, communes physically prefer an urban settlement pattern with a higher density of people housed in proximity. Parks and gardens are strategically located within the commune and a commune farm exists, either adjacent to the commune or in a rural area in proximity of the urban commune. Registered Communes #Communauté Chastainiste de Françoys-L'Hôpital (CCFH) - Founded May 3855 #Communauté Chastainiste de Bezons (CCB) - Founded June 3855 #Communauté Chastainiste de Saint-Antoine (CCSA) - Founded January 3857 #Communauté Chastainiste de Linusia (CCL) - Founded June 3857 Commune Tenets All communes share a set of common principles, applied practically into clear conducts and codes within these communities. They are as follows: *Personal property is forbidden *Commune members adopt a non-gendered identity and reject sexual orientation *Monogamous structures are not present within communes *Decisions of the commune are made collectively with each individual having one vote *All those under 60 who can work are employed by commune industries *All those who cannot work are supported *Women are encouraged to have many children *Non-therapeutical circumcision is banned *Children are raised and educated collectively *Communes shall produce minimum waste and near zero emissions *Carbon based fuels are forbidden in communes *Communes must be densely built and pedestrian and transit oriented Category:Rildanor